vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Xelha
Summary Xelha is the queen of the ice kingdom of Wazn, and one of the primary protagonists in Baten Kaitos 1. She was tasked to go to the foreign islands to find out what ominous force is trying to release the evil god Malpercio, when she ran into Kalas. She was nearly killed by a giant beast until Kalas came in to save her, afterwards, they've went on a journey to try to stop the empire from freeing the evil god. Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Xelha Origin: Baten Kaitos Gender: Female Age: 17 Classification: Queen of Wazn, the Ocean Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Elemental Manipulation (of the Water, Fire, Hellfire, Ice, Darkness, Light, and Wind variety), Time Manipulation, Age Manipulation, , Can attack the Soul, possible Dimensional BFR, Resistant to the following: Burn, Freezing, Headache; Confusion; Paralysis, Sleep, Poison, and Death Attack Potency: Large Town level (was able to defeat Malpercio.) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Class 1 (comparable to Kalas.) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, dozens of meters with magic. Standard Equipment: Winglet, and Meemai, her companion Intelligence: Very High (is the Queen of an entire nation.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Dance of Light:' Xelha showers the enemy with light to deal damage. *'Sparkle of Life:' Xelha throws Meemai into the air, who then turns into a ball of light and is fired directly at the enemy. *'Soul Flash:' Xelha tosses Meemai into the air, who's infused with light, and rains light upon the enemy. *'Dancing Flames:' Xelha summons a huge amounts of flames to engulf the enemy and explode. *'Dark Embrace:' Xelha summons darkness from another dimension to engulf the enemy and drink their soul. *'Whispering Winds:' Xelha summons a swarm of butterflies, which surrounds the enemy and turns into revolving blades. *'Bells of Fate:' Xelha accelerates time around the enemy, rapidly aging them as well as weakening their energy. *'Seal of Water:' Xelha engulfs the enemy in water, which proceeds to kill them via suffocation. *'Wheel of Light:' Xelha summons numerous light spheres to attack the enemy. *'Shining Seraph:' Xelha summons light to deal light damage to the enemy. *'Demon of Darkness:' Xelha summons a pool of darkness under her enemy, where they get engulfed in darkness and dragged outside of the battlefield. *'Hellfire:' Xelha summons a sea of fire around the enemy, attacking their body and soul. *'Sacred Spring:' Xelha unleashes a countless amounts of bubbles around the enemy and deals massive water damage. *'Lingering Time:' Xelha creates a Pentagram around the enemy, where time suspends, and then begins to tear apart the Soul of the enemy when time flows again. *'Distorting Winds:' Xelha summons a powerful wind that shreds the enemy apart. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Queens Category:Flight Users Category:Element Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Wind Users Category:Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Age Users Category:Baten Kaitos Category:Tier 7